A Magical Journey
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Kai and Ray are astronauts and they had a mission in Space. But a sudden accident happens and they crash into a black hole. Will Kai and Ray ever survive and can they even survive the hardships ahead? KaiOC RayOC
1. Default Chapter

A Magical Journey

Far away from Earth, Two astronauts may it to a magical land. Follow this adventure of Love, friendship, revenge, trust, hatred and… betrayed. KaiOC RayOC

Chapter 1: Default Chapter

Long ago, in a sacred land, two brave warriors are fighting each other. Why? Because it is for the sake of their beloved country. One of them is from Renzaku. This country is filled with strong warriors and strategist. Renzaku is very smart about War.

In another hand, The Rinizia is a country of peace. This country is usually fill with traders and some brave warriors but they are not there to fight but to protect their peaceful country.

Why this war started? It is because of the behavior of Herlock. He called the Renzaku's people to start a war against the Rinizia. This upset both country but Herlock is the King of Renzaku.

Those two warriors who are fighting because they wanted to end this war. Actually both of them are Best friends. They met each other in the war and ended up becoming friends than enemies.

"Ren! Give it up! Just go back!" shouted one of them.

Ren dashes towards him and replied, "No, Katsura! For the sake of Renzaku. I will continue to fight!"

The battle against to friends lasted for a whole day. It is hard to decide who win and who lose. Both of them are good. Both of them also obtain a magical stone called Crymarel. Ren obtained the Meteor Crymarel and Katsura owned the Dark Crymarel.

As both of them dashes towards each other Ren used his Crymarel.

"Meteor Cyramel CELESTIAL METEOR!" shouted Ren using his ultimate attack

"DARK CRYMAREL FINAL FLAME!" shouted Katsura also using his ultimate Crymarel attack.

Both of the ultimate attack causes an explosion. It killed 20,000 peoples and 1/10 of the world is destroyed and turned into a desert. The two friends survive the death but Ren was hurt badly.

"REN! You okay?" asked Katsura, really concern

"…Katsura? I…still can't…win…you…are…strong…." Reply Ren weakly

"Ren, no! You are stronger! You are able to control the Beast Crymarel," said Katsura encouraging his friend

"Beast Crymarel…is…a fake…it controls…you…to…kill…. I…fail you…Katsura!" Ren reply weakly

"The beast Crymarel is a assassin?" asked Katsura

"Yes, when I used it,I will kill anyone around me so…go!" shouted Ren

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"Then bury me between the Fire and Ice. Surround by Water and wind. It will help to stop my powers momentarily"

"…Bury you alive? NO!"

"…Please now! And hide these Crymarels. another generation will continue for us. This battle has not end!"

"…Okay my friend! I will bury you now…"

"…Tha…thank…yo… you…Kat…katsura," said Ren

Katsura carried his friend to the place between Ice and Fire and surround by Wind and Water. It is hard to find it but he found it. It is in Icicle City. After burying his friend, he takes the meteor Crymarel

"Two of the Crymarel. Hide yourself until your true owner came!" with his words. Two glow of light appear, a blue one and a green one. Then, both of the glow sway to another place and hidden forever. Katsura looked at his friend's stone coffin and said, "I will accompany you, Ren"

He sits next to his friend's coffin and a month later he died of starvations.

**This did not happen in Earth get it! R&R! Anyway this is a story kinna like Final fastansy and whatever! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	2. How it begins?

Chapter 1: How it begins?

Have you ever dream of becoming an astronaut? Maybe yes, Because Two beybladers quit beyblading and started their life as panthers and astronauts. They are Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon. These two astronauts have sets many records together. Such as going to Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. Since they landed on so many planets, they also have been researching in Titan.

These two are youngest astronaut but they show better result than the others. They spend their time in Space more than Earth as they often blast off to space. One autumn day in Japan, they were asked to go to space again.

"Another job, Great I wanted to escape from the cold winter days," said Kai coldly

"So where we heading?" asked Ray.

"No where, I just want to you research on the Black Hole!" said Mr. Dickinson

"…Isn't it a little dangerous? We don't know what that thing do," said Ray.

"What? You scared Ray?" tease Kai.

"No I am not. It's just that…. Mariah has been denying me to go to space again," said Ray.

"Grow up, Ray. Don't let Mariah control you!" said Kai coldly as he leads against the wall

"Ahem, Boys. This mission is Important. No more fooling around," said Mr. Dickinson a little louder than before.

"Gotcha' we will go there after Ray got his permission!" said Kai as he walks away.

"Ahem, Ray. Maybe tell Mariah to give you some freedom!" Mr. Dickinson says as he walked away

"Yea, But I hope she understands" Ray sweat dropped.

Ray went back sadly. Trying to decide to tell Mariah or not. He has been going to space without her permission for quite some times. It really does makes her worried especially when he left her for months and years. _ Must I go tell her or what?_ Thought Ray for a long time.

As he reaches home, He stands outside the door thinking what to say. Rubbing his head, walking from left to right and sitting down thinking but nothing helps.

"This is harder than flying a rocket! I don't know what should I say," said Ray rubbing his head.

"Ray, what are you doing?" asked a female voice from in front.

Ray looked up and saw Mariah. Ray jumped back. Mariah is totally confused.

"What's wrong, Ray?" asked Mariah curiously

"Nothing, nothing…!" Ray shouted.

"Anyway, let's go in!" said Mariah dragging Ray in.

Ray felt so down and worried. If he tells Mariah will she be sad? If he didn't Kai and Mr. Dickinson will not be able to trust him. Will Mariah even agree and allow him to go?

Ray decided and turned to Mariah and said, "Mariah, we need to talk,"

Upon hearing his request, Mariah agrees and they sit on the living room.

"Mariah, I want…to…. go to…ah…I…. want…to…go to space with Kai" panicked Ray.

"…"

"So can I go?" asked Ray as he act calm.

"…Yes" said Mariah sadly.

"Really?" asked Ray.

"Yes, I know I have been controlling since I came here. I am sorry"

"…"

"I just don't want to lose you, Ray. You are the only one I care!"

"…"

"Ray, go and achieve your dreams. I will be rooting for you!" shouted Mariah loudly

"Thank you…Mariah" said Ray as he hugged Mariah.

Ray was glad Mariah understands his request. At least, he can go with Kai and everything will be okay. It' s just what worried Ray is Mariah. But He knows she is old enough to know what she is doing.

The next day, Ray is given order by Mr. Dickinson to go and research on the black hole. He agrees as Kai accompany him. As they went in the rocket, they started to count down.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…. 3…2…1…0…BLAST OFF

As the rocket blast off, Kai and Ray inside felt the pressure running in but they got use to it. It isn't the first time they been to space. As they went higher than the ozone layer, they saw the everlasting space. It's filled with shining stars and many asteroid and Comets. They were lucky it didn't hit them.

After a few days wondering about the mysterious space, they finally found the black hole they are looking for. They got to go closer as it is very far. Without knowing, their rocket is being pulled by the gravitational force. As they get closer, the black hole almost sucks them in.

"Kai The Gravitational force is pulling us in, Try getting out of here!" shouted Ray

"Sorry, the force is too high. We can't stop it!" replied Kai as he tried to get the rocket out from the black hole.

Both of them started to panic. It was their first time being suck into a black hole and they are not sure what's in it. Soon they were suck in the black hole. The rocket turned and almost destroyed by the strong force.

"WE ARE IN TROUBLE NOW, RAY!" shouted Kai

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Very soon, both of them fainted because there isn't much oxygen left. Will they survive? You will know in the next chapter…

Facts: Actually from Earth to the black hole is 200 light years. But I shorten it a lot! So I hope you don't mind. Anyway the gravitational force from the black hole also can bend light so I can say it is VERY strong


	3. Lightferia

Chapter 3: Lightferia

After that big crash, Kai awaken and found himself on a wood make bed. He also notices someone change his clothes. He stands up and walked out. He began exploring every room in this small house.

"Sir, you have awaken!" said a female voice from behind

Kai turned back and saw a brown haired girl tied up into two ponytails. She looked a little like Hilary.

"Sir, We have been so worried. Are you okay?" asked the girl

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Kai wanting to know what happen.

"I am Keira and this place is called Lightferia!" giggle Keira

"Okay then, where is Ray? He should be here right?" asked Kai.

"Sir Ray is in the backyard going the laundry! Anyway he came yesterday!"

"OH? And how did we came here?" asked Kai

"You crash from the sky! Amazing and how do you do it?" asked Keira

Kai signed and ignore the girl and walked to the backyard. There he saw Ray doing the Laundry. How annoying. He walked towards Ray and when Ray turn back. He runs towards Kai wanting to hug him. Kai looked annoy and move away and Ray end up hitting his head. Ray sit up again and rub his painful head

"Sorry Ray but I have this things of a man trying to hug me!" said Kai.

"Sorry! I just thought you would be dead!"

"…Well then I am the ghost then, eh?" asked Kai.

"NO, no, no I don't mean that. Anyway you are feeling better now?"

"Yup, anyway where you landed?" asked Kai.

"…When I was awaken I found myself in Celestial City. It is Northwest from here. After a while I went to find you!" said Ray

"Let me guess, a princess found you and take you back to the palace leaving me in the desert!" shouted Kai

"How you know?" Ray wondered.

"I heard the sound of a girl when we landed in the desert," said Kai.

"Oh? Anyway how do we get back?" asked Ray

"Ask Felina! She is a genies!" said Keira from behind

Both Kai and Ray became silent. They wonder will it work or not? Because they are very far away from their home planet. But it's worth a try. Kai and Ray went in followed by Keira. Then they were introduce to Keira's grandfather, Okia. He is an old man and is suffering of a weird disease. He couldn't walk so he got to sit in his armchair all day.

"You have awakened my friend. I see great powers in your future. Both of you will end the war that started" said Okia.

"Look! All I wanted is to go back to Earth!" shouted Kai

"It is destiny that you arrive here from a faraway planet"

"Hey, gramps did you hear what I say?" asked Kai again

"Your destiny may lead you to danger but please stay strong. Your strength will keep you going"

"HEY!" shouted Kai

"Be calm, Kai. Just listen to what he say first!" said Ray calming his friend down.

"The meteor and The Dark Crymarel will be owned by two of you. Good luck" said Okia

"…Grandpa"

"Go and find these Crymarel. This is my request before you leave this place"

"…Okay gramps! I will do it and end the war so could you tell me how to get back?" asked Kai

"…Find the Crymarel. End this war. Be strong in every combat. Trust each other…"

"…Grandpa!" shouted Keira

"…I felt so regret not able to see peace…. remember your promise Kai, Ray. Good Bye, Keira" said Okia as he fall to the ground.

Keira carried her grandfather up but He is already dead. Keira began to cry. Her beloved Grandfather died. Ray and Kai just stand there looking at Keira. They could do nothing excerpt remembering their promise to Him.

**

* * *

****This is the beginning of the real battle. Kai VS Ray. Hahahahahaah!****SHort one**


	4. Encounter

Chapter 4: Encounter

After Keira stopped her crying, Kai and Ray offer to bury him. Keira nodded. It is sad but she once remember her grandfather said, "I will die when the I see the two friends who will end this war. So don't be sad Keira. Help them as much as you can"

This word has been Echoing in her ears for quite a while. She couldn't accept that her grandfather is dead. Even if he couldn't walk but he is the best. After burying his grandfather, Kai and Ray get a rest in the small house.

"So where we heading?" asked Kai to Keira

"Indigo City. It is located in the southwest from here," said Keira sadly.

"…. What do you plan to do now, Keira? You grandfather pass away so…" asked Ray slowly

"I will follow you guys to Indigo City. It isn't safe for a girl to live alone," said Keira

"And why is it? You want to follow Ray cause you like him?" tease Kai.

"It is not because of that but the Renzaku always rape girls in this village," said Keira sadly

"…"

"When my grandfather is here, I am not afraid because he has very strong powers to protect me" said Keira.

With her words, Tears begin to shed again. She wanted her grandfather to be here. She misses him even he just died. She wipes her tears away and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but a sad one.

"Let's leave this village tomorrow so got to sleep early" Keira smiled.

"…Okay!" said Ray looking at Keira walking away.

The next morning after packing their belongings they walked to Indigo City. It was a long trip but exciting. After walking for about two kilometer, they stopped in a nearby inn. They are now in Forest Path. This place is usually filled with peoples but today it was empty

The innkeeper isn't there too. It's weird but Kai, Ray and Keira still got to stay there for a while. They are tired from walking.

"That's strange usually many peoples are here" said Keira looking around.

"Maybe they run away because of something" said Ray.

"Or running from an attack" said Kai looking at a sword stuck to a table.

"…"

They turned silent for a while. Then, the window crashes. Kai and Ray turned back and saw some peoples with uniform. They looked like soldiers. They are in an awkward situation because those soldiers are armed.

"Looks like we know what happen here" said Kai.

"Any weapons?" asked Ray.

"Yup!" said Keira as he handed out a staff and twin blade. (Twin blade is like two swords, okay?)

Kai took the twin saber blade while Ray took the lightning staff. They get in their ready-to-fight position and dashes towards the soldiers. It is very dangerous because they are outnumbered.

But they seem to be able to dough their attacks and counter it back. IN the end, both of them beat the 20 soldiers. Keira jumped happily and walked towards them.

"You guys are so cool when you fight! I will give you this Twin Saber Blade and Lightning Staff to you guys! Keep it!" shouted Keira.

"Whatever. Who are they anyway?" asked Kai

"…They are the Renzaku Army. I think they belong to General Koga," said Keira.

"General Koga, eh? Well, Let's take a short rest here and continue on later," said Ray.

"Good idea but we better rest quick before those soldiers bring helps," said Keira

" Let's just go rest somewhere else. I think they will know what happen," said Kai.

Everyone nodded and they run away from the abandon inn. Not long after they went, a black haired man came in. He is wearing an armor with is made from steel.

He looked around and said firmly, "What happen?"

"…Two…guys…beat…up…all" said one soldiers

"I think their name is Kai and Ray, General Koga," said another soldier

"Interesting, 2 against 20 and you lose…return to base!" said Koga as he begin to leave.

Hee hee! Next chapter Renzaku's Legend. A boring part but please Read & Review.


	5. Ray's Trouble

Chapter 5: Ray's trouble.

Not long later, three of them reach Indigo City. It was a long tiring journey but at least they made it. They take a short rest and went to find Felina. It was pretty hard to find her because she is always wandering around the whole City.

They search the shopping street, the main square and even her house but they failed to find Felina. Felina is a very busy woman. She is not usually seen by anyone. What is she doing? No one knows. But rumors said she works as a trader.

"AH we have been searching for three hours!" Keira signed tiredly.

"Well, you said she is a trader maybe she went trading," said Ray.

"But, but, but… I told her I would be arriving. She normally greet me," reply Keira

"Who is she to you? You are not an important person," Kai said.

"She is my cousin. She always wanted to see me" Keira replied again.

"Let's continue. Sitting here won't help. So Let's spilt up!" Ray suggests.

They all agreed and spilt up. Kai went to the outskirt of the City; Keira went to the trading area while Ray just wanders around. No matter what they do, they still failed to find Felina.

After a while, Ray give up and wanted to find Kai. He turned back and walked towards the outskirt. Then, a few soldiers surround him again. But this time, General Koga is around which makes an awkward situation for Ray.

Even do what is the situation; Ray was he never let his guard down. He gets ready his Lightning staff and get ready for a fierce battle. He knows he is outnumbered but he still not afraid to go for it.

"You must be ray. The one who defeated my unit. Where's your friend, Kai?" asked Koga.

"Hmpf… I don't need Kai to defeat a guy like you" said Ray still in his ready-to-fight position.

"You are brave for a kid. ATTACK" shouted Koga.

His soldiers begin to attack ray from both side of the road. It was dangerous but ray just stand there. When they are about ten meters away from Ray. Ray jumped high. The soldiers couldn't stop dashing towards Ray and end up knocking each other's head. When Ray landed down, he just fights with three soldiers. It is better because before the jump, he must fight with 20.

After defeating them, Ray stand in front of Koga, looking fearless. Koga just smiled wickedly and laughed. He seems happy that Ray defeated his units. Ray was totally confused but stay in his position.

"Hahahaah It was hard to find a good competitor. 20 Vs 1 and you won. Good strategy" said Koga smiling.

"Thanks but I don't want your compliment"

"Oh I rearing do that anyone so treasure it"

"Whatever. I don't care. Get ready to fight" said ray

"HAHAHAAHA okay here I come"

With his words, Koga dashes towards Ray and attacked him. Ray defends his attack. Koga's Attack was filled with strength. It was hard for Ray to keep up with him. It is obvious since Ray just started his fighting career. When Koga raise his hands up, Ray dough his attack and attack him on his rib. It hurts a lot but Koga managed to stand up.

"Good attack, I like you" said Koga.

"…"

"Would you like to join me? I will give you anything" said Koga.

"Even making me a spaceship?" asked Ray

"Yes"

"…"

"Felina isn't a women that can be trusted but you an trust me. Felina is just using you"

"Prove it"

"Felina is avoiding you. You can't find her but when she is in trouble-"

"She will pop out form nowhere. I know." Ray interrupts

"So what do you think?"

"I will think about it. For…Mina's sake"

"Yes Mina remembers her. She is still under my control"

"…I will contact you soon" said ray walking away.

Ray continues walking down the long road. He felt very confused. If he followed Koga he will betray his true friends, Keira and Kai. If he did not followed Koga, Mina maybe in danger. Ray liked Mina because she saved his life and he couldn't just leave her in a mad man's hand. He must do something.

"Sir, are you sure he will follow us?" asked a wounded soldier.

"Of course. He is quick thinking and I am sure he won't leave Mina in my hands" Koga replied.

"Why is he so concern about Princess Mina?"

"…Because Mina scarified herself to make sure her townspeople's are save"

"Huh?"

"She also helped ray a lot. He will not betrayed such a girl"

"Oh?"

Koga laughed wickedly. It is because if Ray join him, he will be much more stronger. With Ray and the rest of his commander in headquarter, he is sure to beat the Rinizias'.


	6. Betrayed

Chapter 6: Betrayed.

After that battle against the Renzaku's army, Ray walked back to where Kai is. After a while, Ray found him with Keira and another black haired girl. Ray walked towards them and smiled.

"So this is Felina, eh?" asked Ray.

"Yes, she is. Isn't she cute?" asked Keira, "I found her in the Square"

"…I have no time for small Talks, Keira. I am in trouble," said Felina.

"…So Koga was right," Ray said very softly.

"What's your problem, Girl?" asked Kai coldly.

"The Renzaku army is showing up in my City. As a Mayor, I hope you guys will help me" said Felina proudly.

"Don't act so proud. Anyway Why us?" asked Ray.

"Seeing the way you defeated 20 soldiers in that Inn. You guys must be strong" Reply Felina

"…We will help you!" said Keira.

"…Whatever" said Ray

"Anything you say" Kai said coldly.

Without even saying, 'Thank you' Felina order them to meet her in her room. She is rude. I wonder who vote her as a Mayor. Ray, Kai and Keira Followed Felina back to her mansion. It is a white mansion that looks like the White House.

She called a servant to give them a room and asked them to give her an appointment. It is annoying as it takes them two days before they can see Felina. SO in these remaining days, they went for a walk.

Kai just hang around in the shopping street while Keira likes to enjoy herself in the nearby Park. Ray now had already decides what to do. He went back to the street he fought with Koga and waited for him.

"Koga. I am here," Ray, say seriously.

Some shadows appear in front of ray and those shadows are armed. They are actually Renzaku's soldiers.

"So what is your decision, Ray?" asked Koga.

"…I decide to join the renzaku's Soldier as a commander," said Ray

"Very Well. HAHAHAHAHA" Koga laughed.

"Three things you must do before I join you"

"What is it that I can do?"

"Don't hurt Kai. Don't hurt Mina and after this war end, made a spaceship for me and Kai, Understand?" asked Ray.

"Yes, of course," Koga laughed, "Now, Ray is officially a Renzaku Commander"

"Thank you, sir"

With his final words, Koga walked closer to him and whisper something in his ears. He looked a little shocked but agree to help him. Ray then walked back to the mansion. There, he saw Kai and Keira waiting for him.

"Ray, Felina is now free and will be able to see us!" Keira shouted.

"Oh. Great" ray reply.

They walked up to Felina's room and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Felina. So what do you want us to help?" asked Keira

"…To defend this City from the Renzaku," said Felina looking a little sad.

"…Like how? The renzaku has 100 soldiers coming this way," said Ray

"Yes but they didn't have one commander. So the soldier may not know what to do" Felina reply

"…Maybe they had already found one. You may never know" Kai reply.

"No, I am sure. So …"

"I won't help you, Felina" Ray interrupts and walked out.

"Since he will not help, I won't too" Kai said as he begin to walk out.

"Wait I can called Clive to built a spaceship for you!" Felina yelled.

"…Really? You promised?" asked Kai turning back.

"Yes, Anything. I will pay for the modal"

"…I will think about it" Kai walked out again.

Keira looked at Kai and Ray walking out, helplessly. She wonders what I sup with both of them. Especially Ray, he had been acting strange like he liked to Renzaku Army. He is also acting like he was one of them.

Keira walked out and left Felina alone. Felina was a little heart broken. She doesn't want her country to be rule by Renzaku Army but she is powerless. There's nothing she can do to stop them.

That night, Ray walked out again without anyone noticing but he was wrong. Keira saw him and followed him out. Ray went towards Felina room and knocked. He went in and glared at Felina.

"What's wrong, Ray" asked Felina drinking some wine.

"Felina. I am here for your life," Ray said looking a little innocent.

Felina looked towards Ray and giggle. She thinks he is joking. Then, Ray takes out his knife from his pocket. Felina stopped giggling and continue drinking her wine. Ray felt he was not doing the right thing but he must. He raises his hand that is holding the knife and before he stabbed Felina, Keira appear and got stabbed by Ray.

"Keira! What are you doing?" Ray shouted.

"I…don't…want…to…see you…hurting Felina…" Keira said weakly.

Ray ignores her and pushes her away. Then he stabbed Felina straight to her heart. Bloodshed everywhere in Felina's room. It is a bloody scene. Then, Kai rushes in. Kai was shocked seeing what Ray had done.

"…Ray you didn't do this…did you?" asked Kai.

"Forgive me Kai. I did it" Ray said as he run out from the room.

Kai followed him but then Ray disappears. Kai knows that the Renzaku army is coming so he runs out from Indigo city. He wanted to save Keira and Felina but they are already dead. Kai run out from indigo City and run into the woods with his weapon.


	7. New friend

Chapter 7: New friend

After Indigo City was conquer by Koga, many bloodshed happen. Kai was saved because of his quick thinking. He is now wandering in the Wood Of Ancient. It is an historical wood where they believe there's ghost and vampires.

It is a little scary but Kai was fearless. After two nights, he managed to walk out from that wood, unhurt. He may it to a rode and follows it. It is very quiet and peaceful here. There is not a single person to be seen maybe they were attack by the Renzaku army.

After walking for a while, Kai felt someone following him. He turned back but found no one. When he wanted to continue walking, someone attacked him from the sky. Kai dough it easily. The attacker hit the ground and it causes a short earthquake. Kai sweat dropped as the guy begins to stand up.

The guy had a short brown hair and he looked so weird. That guy takes out his sword and attacked Kai. Kai just evade every attack made by him. That guy is idiotic because he don't even know how to attack.

After a while, that guy begins to get tired and rested in front of Kai. Kai sweat dropped and signed several times.

"Hey who the heck are you?" asked Kai coldly.

"I am Gail, A warrior" Gail reply.

"Yea A warrior" Kai sweat dropped, "Why you attacked me?"

"…You are the Renzaku soldier, right? I knew it" Gail reply

"…I am not. I am just a wanderer," Kai said as he begins to walk pass Gail, "train harder before you fight"

Gail watches him walks pass him. In his heart, he felt angry and he felt like wanting to have a one on one fight with Him. He chased after Kai that is far away. Kai totally ignore that Idiot Warrior. Kai felt so annoy when that warrior follows him everywhere.

_Damn it. That idiotic guy is following me. He is giving me the trouble. Now what did I did wrong till he must follow me everywhere. There's no point fighting him. If I win he will get angry and always asked for a rematch. If I lose, He will want to show off how cool he is. Darn, I hate it!_ Kai thought.

Kai begin to run away. Gail sweat dropped and chase after him. They run around the whole road non-stopping. It was hard to lose sight of Gail. Kai runs faster and faster and Gail followed. They finally stopped during the evening. It was tiring but now Kai got to face with Gail once again.

"Let's finish this, idiot!" Kai gets in his fighting position

"Finally...a battle" Gail gets his sword ready too.

Gail started the attack and Kai just defend. Gail was getting angry, He thinks Kai look down on him. He attacked faster and with more strength. Because Gail is getting angry, His attack is also worse than ever. Kai saw his chance and counter Gail back. He hit his rib and Gail fly to a tree. It hurt his back very much including his rib.

He moaned painfully. It really hurts and it satisfied Gail. Kai just looked at him.

Gail looked up and said, "Thanks for the battle. I am Gail,"

"…I know," Kai, reply.

"Where are you heading?" Gail asked.

"…I go where the winds take me" Kai reply.

"Can I follow you?" asked Gail.

"…I…think…it would be fine just don't ask me for another battle, idiot" Kai shouted.

Gail smiled. That night, Gail cooked dinner for Kai. It was delicious, better than Hilary's. Kai enjoyed it but he didn't express it out. Gail isn't good at fighting buy good at cooking and sewing. It is a weird ability for a guy but it suits Kai since he is not good at cooking and he likes good food.

"Hey, why do you try to fight if you are not good at it?" Kai asked munching his food.

"…I came from Warriors' Town. It is a tradition for us to fight than cook or sew" Gail reply looking a little sad.

"I understand. I guess they kick you out the town, eh?"

"…I can return after I became a true warrior. Then, I will bring honor to my family"

"Oh, great. Good luck then." Kai reply.

Gail turned silent, he felt so ashamed. He is much more older than Kai but he is couldn't defeat him. What honor can he bring back to his family? Suddenly, a gust of wind begins to blow. Kai stand up knowing something isn't right. Gail just looked around.

Then, he felt something is moving among the bush. Kai gets his Twin blade ready. Then, a griffin came out from nowhere, Attacking Kai and Gail. Kai attack than Griffin and dough its attack. Gail looked terrified, he is afraid.

"Hey, Gail. If you defeat this bird brain you can bring honor to your family," Said Kai as he attacked the Griffin's attack.

"Honor… Yes, I must fight too…" Gail get up and get his sword.

Gail begins to attack the Griffin with might. It is unbelievable because he is such a coward just now. Kai leave the Griffin in Gail's hand and enjoy the battle. Gail just keeps attacking and the Griffin always get hit. Gail then stopped as he saw the Griffin bleeding. Kai walked dup to him and place his hand on Gail's shoulder.

"You are not just a Brave Warrior, but a kind one too," Kai encouraged him.

"…Yes, Can we heal him?" asked Gail.

"I got these. It can stop the bleeding for a while," said Kai giving Gail some medicines

Gail heals the Griffin by himself while Kai just enjoy his sleep. The next morning, Kai awaken noticing the Griffin and Gail is sleeping side by side. He takes a short walk and Gail awakens too. The griffin nuzzled Gail and he giggled.

"Looks like that Griffin will stay with you now" Kai said.

"…Well, it is still young and someone must looks after him. Can I…"

"Yes, bring it along with us," Kai interrupt Gail.

"Thank you. Should I give this Griffin a name?" asked Gail

"Whatever" Kai packed his stuff.

"Okay then. I will name you…Feather because you have feathers!" Gail shouted.

Kai sigh and sweat dropped hearing the griffin's new name but just continue on packing. Now, Kai is accompany by a weird man and a strong young Griffin. What will happen in this long, long adventure? And… what happen to Ray?


	8. Kai's Crymarel

Chapter 8: Kai's Crymarel.

Kai was join by Gail, a weird warrior and his griffin, Feather. It was a long journey through the forest and it was annoying too. It is because Gail always sings a weird song. Kai can't stand it but what can he do? He needs someone to cook some food for him.

It has been days since Kai ever saw Ray. Kai felt what Ray is doing might be the right thing. Maybe Felina isn't someone Kai can trust. Kai's journey continue on when they reaches a small village called, 'Dark Night Village'

It is a weird village and everyone is cold. Maybe this is a place that Suits Kai. Everyone here fight to survive even the kids.

"Gail, this is a weird village" Kai glared at some villagers, "Why do you bring me here?"

"This village has the power of the dark Crymarel," Gail answered.

"Dark Crymarel? What's that?" Kai asked curiously

"Kuu…Kuu…" Feather shouted.

"Feather's right. Maybe we should just find a place to stay and talk later" Gail patted Feather.

"…You sure know you animals…" Kai sweat dropped.

As what Feather suggest, Kai and Gail spend their night in an inn. That inn is half run down and dusty but this is where they can stay for free. Gail makes some fire to warm them up and to cook too. After cooking, they continue on their conversation.

"Gail, you haven't tell me about the Dark Crymarel" Kai said.

"Right, the Dark Crymarel is one of the most powerful Crymarel ever created"

"…Power?"

"Yes, There is also another one called the Meteor Crymarel,"

"Those two Crymarel were once own by two warriors. Katsura and Ren. One belongs to the Rinizia family and the other the Renzaku family"

"So there's a fight between them?" asked Kai.

"Yes, it was the called the 'Battle of the Country' Their King, King Herlock stared the battle between the two families. IN the battle flied both Ren and Katsura met each other and treated each other as friends. In the battlefield, Katsura saw the looks of his death comrades. He felt that the war is useless. In order to end the bloodshed, Katsura demand a battle with Ren. This battle is a one on one battle so no one will get hurt. In the end, Ren used the Beast Crymarel. It is a Crymarel that will control your body. In order to stop the Beast Crymarel from activating, Ren was bury alive between fire and ice and surround by water and wind. Katsura died there because he doesn't want to leave his dear friend alone"

"So that's how the war between the Rinizia and Renzaku started but why didn't it end?" asked Kai.

"Ren and Katsura didn't finish their battle so the two new warriors will carry one their battle but… they were never found"

"What do you mean, 'they were never found'?" asked Kai again.

"IN order to finish the war, the two most obtain the Dark Crymarel and the Meteor Crymarel"

"…Kuu…" Feather yawned.

"It also will be a battle against two friends. The legacy of Katsura and Ren will continue" Gail patted Feather.

"So you are looking for the Dark Crymarel?"

"Yes, I wanted to end this war"

"…I wanted to return home," Kai said softly.

"…Well let's sleep. G' night" Gail sleep with feather.

"…Yeah…G' Night" Kai lie down on the floor and closed his crimson eyes.

At next morning, Gail continues on his search for the Dark Crymarel. Kai and Feather followed him. They failed several times and Gail started to get tired. They take a break to have lunch in a restaurant.

"AHH where is the Dark Crymarel!" Gail shouted.

"Kuu…kuu…ku?" Feather nuzzled Gail.

"Well, you should not give up that fast. There are still chances for you to find your Dark Crymarel" Kai encourage his friend

"Yea…" Gail looked disappointed,

"Did you said Dark Crymarel?" asked an old man.

"Yes, what's wrong?" asked Kai.

"I know where it is. It is beyond that mountain. It is bury in a stone. No one ever open it, which means there's no chosen one yet" the old man continue

"…Bury in a stone. Means it needs a strong hand and weapon" Kai said.

"NO, Only the chosen one can take it. Good luck, young warriors" The old man bid farewell.

"SO, ready to go Gail?" asked Kai.

"Yes, let's go!" Gail stands up and get ready to go,

"Kuu?" Feather looked curios.

"Feather, your master is pretty weird" Kai sweat dropped.

They climbed the Mist Mountain and it is a very hard journey. The hill is fill with mist and it is hard to decide where to go.

"Kai, we will get lost in this mist" Gail shouted.

"Let's use the easy way!" Kai reply

"Kuu…kuu…" Feather continue

"Easy way?" Gail became confuse.

"Hey, Feather can fly up. He is a griffin not a cat," Kai said.

"You want us to ride on him?"

"Kuu!" Feather roared.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Feather, you master is so weird" Kai continue, "VERY EXTREMELY weird"

"Kuu…Kuu…" Feather reply.

Gail and Kai ride on feather and fly up to the top of the mountain. It is an easier way and Gail seems to enjoy the ride. They reaches the peck after a few minutes ride. Feather landed slowly and both of them get off.

"Kuu…" Feather said weakly.

"You alright, feather? You better be alright cause he must ride you down again" Gail said.

"Kuu…kuu…"

"Well, Kai let's proceed. The mist here is not as thick as the one below"

" Hey, don't choose the way for me!" Kai said coldly as they proceed to the stone.

The stone is huge and it seems impossible to break it. Gail tried to break it with his sword but it failed. Kai just stand there looking. Gail tries and tries for almost a hundred time and failed. He stopped for a rest and continues again later.

"Gail, it's impossible. Let's go home!" Kai said.

"KUU!" feather shouted.

"I won't give up!" Gail shouted, "There must be a way. Why not you try?"

"Okay, if it doesn't work let's head home"

"Okay, it's a deal!"

Kai proceed to the stone in front of him and get his twin blade. The stone glowed and something in Kai glowed too. Gail looked shocked. Kai jumped up high and break the stone from the sky. It is a very extremely strong attack. The whole mountain shakes even the villagers felt the shake.

The blow is strong because Kai used his brain. It seems that normal attack from the side didn't work. If he jumped up high and stomped down it will create a force. For short, it is like a meteor falling down. As there is gravitational force, everything went up and goes back down.

"Awesome! Kai, you must be chosen one" Gail shouted with joy.

"I am not. It is just using the brain. I got that idea from the rocket crash" Kai sweat dropped.

"Whatever now let's get the Crymarel!"

Kai and Gail proceed up. Gail quickly rushes for that Crymarel but the Crymarel seem to be flying away from it. Gail tried to catch it but failed. The Crymarel flown everywhere and it is hard to catch it. Gail quickly gives up. Kai sweat dropped and extend his hands. The Crymarel fly towards Kai's hand and glowed. Then, a black ruby appears in Kai's hand. It is the Dark Crymarel. Kai insert the Dark Crymarel into his Twin blade. Now the Blade has a Crymarel. It fitted and glowed.

"You put the Dark Crymarel in your Twin blade?" Gail sweat dropped.

"Actually, you should know. I am not a mage so I got to put insert it to my Blade" Kai said.

"Who gave you that blade?"

"A friend of mine. She is died" Kai said looking away.

"Sorry…"

"Let's go home, Gail. FEATHER!" Kai shouted towards feather.

Once Kai obtained this Dark Crymarel, Kai must survive the long miserable Journey. I might also end up killing himself. The Dark Crymarel had already been cursed by a force, the beast Crymarel. Can Kai survive his trial?

Meanwhile, Ray is in the headquarters with Koga.

"Ray, this is the Meteor Crymarel. I hand it to you because I can trust you. Now you are belong to the Renzaku Family!" Koga laughed

"Thank you" Ray also inserts the Crymarel in his staff

"As a commander I will put you in use with the others"

"I, Ray Renzaku will serve Lord Koga and the family of Renzaku till the rest of my life"

"Good. Ray your battle is beginning with the one who obtain the Dark Crymarel"

"I am looking forward to met him…" Ray said.

The battle of Ray and Kai will begin soon. As for ray he didn't know who obtain it but he will fight. If he find out, what will he do? This miserable journey is beginning and can both of their friendship continue on?


End file.
